


operation save space wife

by displayheartcode



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Post-Prison, Space Wives, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: prompt - things you said with no space between us!
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	operation save space wife

The time-traveling device sputters in a flurry of blue sparks. River twists the knob on the side. “Cheap thing!”

“Are we sure we can’t leave a message?” the Doctor asks. The ground beneath them shudders as the storm clouds overhead start to twist and turn. “I’m sure the fam will find us eventually.”

“I broke you out of prison. I have this under control!”

“I’m very thankful but—”

River pulls her wife in close, foreheads touching as the device glows to life with blue-gold light. She smiles like a Judoon in the middle of a vicious fight. "Let's go, sweetie." 


End file.
